roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Balt (Savo)
'Kas'Nugo' Hailing from the isle of Kas'Nugo.. A very secretive place, Savo can easily learn of things in a short ammount of time. He fled Kas'Nugo after being captured very few times, and cheating death. The reason he landed on Kas'Nugo is because of the diamonds being shipped there for the war of the Iron Wolves and Armored Cross (Which he learned of later). He later came on the isle of Ciiya. After six years of living in Ciiya, he decided to rembark on his journey. The War He honestly didn't know about the war until he came, but still. He temporarily joined the Armored Cross until he learned that the war was over. He also had an idea that could of possibly work, but it won't be mentioned in this article. The Keepers He learned of the Keepers when he joined the attack on Melarion, too take back the city. The Keepers were a very secrative group of people. He was able to avoid assasination through Adeoak, the Leader of the Keepers. He faked most of his deaths after the attack on Melarion. Attack on Melarion He was useful at sniping the creatures that dwelled there and destroyed most of the glowstone. He was able to escape the city in an alternate way, and did not go with his team. He thought the job was over for now and headed back to the Warriors Guild. "Death" of Savo When he was kidnapped by Adeoak when knocked out by an arrow, he used a corpse he found in the tundra while they were resting and made his escape. He also had an out of body expirience. Since he didn't wanted to be chased down again, he changed his name. Balt When he changed his name, some of his friends were sceptacle of who this man was, who revealed himself as Savo. He was accept back by his friends (Except Yoh for a period of time). And continued his adventures in Ciiya..... A few months before the destruction of the two cities, he left for Kas'Nugo to train. Rise of the Negas When he returned home, things wern't how they were. People were hiding from the wrath of Negas. He met Nega Makena while mining with Legion and Tijni. And met Nega Guspacho when he was at the port. Cazza warned Balt and he helped him flee from Nega Guspacho. There, Cazza told him about some of the changes here in Ciiya. When heading to Haru's mansion, he also learned of an orginization that seeked power... They destroyed anything in their path, inoccent, or evil... The Black Wave.... He also learned from Cazza about Adeoaks "soul," or whats left of it was in Klethu.. At least thats what the message for him. He also learned the girl that Haru was training was a demon. He wasn't that shocked, and accepted her to be like them, even though Nicole was a demon. He also finally decided to go learn magic from Legion. Also when he returned, he was in training from *%^& (His name unpronouncable) his master to talk to the spirits and what not.